The present invention generally relates to a full service voice/data system and, in particular, relates to such a voice/data system having a plurality of subsystems, each having a fully distributed multi-microcomputer architecture, interconnected by a networking medium.
The recent development of data oriented devices has impacted substantially every business regardless of its size. In order to maximize the benefits derived from such devices, it becomes necessary to integrate the data devices with existing, and future, voice oriented equipment. By integrating both voice and data devices, a full service voice/data system can be provided to allow interconnectivity between and among all such devices. As a consequence, the voice and data services desired by a subscriber are available without requiring specialized equipment for each or any of the devices used.
Perhaps the primary problem faced by purchasers of present integrated voice/data systems is the initial decisions necessary regarding the operating factors of the system such as: the number of users to be connected; the services to be provided; and the traffic capacity to be sustained. These factors are important since present voice/data systems are specified to meet these needs and any subsequent changes in one or more of these factors can require the redesign of the voice/data system. Such a redesign is both expensive and time consuming.
One reason the redesign of present voice/data systems is expensive is that most of the systems are provided with a centralized control processing unit. Thus, when the capacity of this centralized processor is exceeded all subscribers to the system receive reduced services. A further drawback of such a centralized system is that the failure of the centralized portion catastrophically impacts all users thereof. Further, the central processing unit is obviously a source of bottlenecking during heavy traffic conditions.
One conventional solution to the problems of a strictly centralized system has been to provide a plurality of subsystems interconnected by a central switch. To date, however, each such subsystem had, in and of itself, a centralized processing unit. As such, each subsystem now becomes the focus of catastrophic failure as well as being a source of bottlenecking. Further, when the capacity of the system is exceeded the architecture and distribution of these subsystems must also be included in a system redesign.
As a consequence, businesses presently seeking full service voice/data systems must either purchase a system exceeding their present needs or face an expensive system redesign at some time in the future.